Hide & Seek
by charmony
Summary: LW6 - It's a few months down the track from Christmas, and Emily and Aaron attempt to figure out whether Emily is going to fulfil Jack's wish for a little brother or sister.


**A/N: So we are skipping forward in time a few months to see how things are going and to get an answer to an all important question...is Emily pregnant (dun, dun, dun).**

**Loving the reviews guys, so please keep if up, as what you say encourages me to continue even though writing fluffy pieces such as these is so difficult for me. I totally appreciate you SketchGal2, bobbin lace, HPforever-after, sarahb2007, greengirl82, Wtiger5, Craftygirl11, Hazmatt, HGRHfan35, starryeyes12 (for the previous piece) and x-MJ-x.**

**So in between Jack and this piece, I have picked up a beta. And I can tell you that my work has definitely improved as a result. So thanks to the amazing Wtiger5 for looking this over and making it even better than I thought it was originally. She is also the reason this piece even has a title. Love you sweetie.**

**This is Life's Wishes 6 and has some adult themes in it.**

Hide & Seek

_Floor just swallow me now...or better yet, maybe if I do what Jack does when he knows he's in trouble...if I can't see you, you can't see me...yeah, I wonder if that works?_

"Emily, I saw what you have in your hand; hiding it won't make it go away. Fess up."

She didn't bother looking up as she shook her head, her hand firmly clasped where it was hidden in her jacket. She doubted that she'd get away with her behaviour, but she had to try.

And thankfully it seemed that luck was on her side.

"Ladies, we're meeting in the conference room as soon as you get there. And by as soon as, Hotch's tone said yesterday so you might want to scramble."

_I think I love you Morgan._

"We're coming!"

She listened to Morgan's light steps receding but knew she hadn't been so lucky in getting rid of JJ.

_Traitor...just leave me alone with her why don't you._

JJ sighed. "Look Em, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

_I so wish I were Jack's age and could run away to hide._

She pushed back from the counter but kept her hand in a pocket.

_I hate having to be a grownup sometimes._

"JJ, I love you. I really do. But there are just some things that are none of your business and this is one of them. If there was anything to see, I'd have shown you by now. And if there was anything for you to know, I would have definitely told you. So since I've done neither, I believe we have a meeting to get to."

JJ's eyes narrowed as they took in her appearance, but she knew there wasn't anything to see.

_And if it hadn't been for three ridiculously wrong tests I wouldn't now be in this mess, knowing one thing but being told another. Why oh why didn't I do this at home?_

"Fine, don't talk to me right now. But I know what I saw and I will be hounding you until I get a satisfactory answer to what is going on miss single-I-don't-need-a-man-but-I'm-carrying-around-a-pregnancy-test. I will get this out of you. Now, hurry up before Hotch yells at you for being late."

She watched JJ flounce out and winced. _I hope she isn't as mad at me as her tone implied. I hope she understands...and besides, it's not as if she wasn't keeping some huge secrets when she fell pregnant with Henry._

She checked to make sure the door was closed properly before pulling her closed fist out of her pocket and sighing heavily.

_Damn, I was hoping the results would have changed in the last two minutes. This is getting ludicrous._

She slipped her hand back into her pocket and left the bathroom. A minute later, she walked confidently into the meeting room and took the seat left for her between Reid and Morgan.

"Sorry I'm late. Have I missed anything?"

"Not at all. I was waiting for everyone to be present before we started. Garcia?"

"Right then, South Dakota has a serious problem..."

New Section

Emily slipped out of the bathroom and moved to the spare bed where she'd put out her pyjamas. With Penelope along to help with their technical needs in this middle-of-nowhere town, she'd pulled the age card and said she wasn't sharing with anyone this time around. Meaning that for the first time while on a case, she would be sharing her bed...and she couldn't wait.

She almost missed the knock at the door, so soft was it to avoid rousing anyone's suspicions. She padded over and opened it up just enough to let him in, closing it quickly behind him lest anyone stepped out to investigate the noise. Turning to face him, her eyes feasted on his body for a long moment before she noticed his hand was held out towards her.

She stepped in to his embrace willingly, eagerly and it was almost an hour before their conversation started while they lay twined together on her bed.

"So what's the verdict?"

She shook her head as amusement threatened to swamp her. "It's still saying negative. I don't get it though; unless I'm psychologically manifesting the symptoms..."

He interrupted her with a snort. "I don't think the growing breasts and tummy, coupled with the faint fluttering I'm beginning to feel when I press here is psychological. When do you see your doctor?"

She smiled wryly as he pressed a kiss to her tummy. "Today."

He opened his mouth, closed it and then laughed softly. "Your doctor's going to dump you if you keep cancelling on her."

"I doubt it; she said I was filling her daily laugh quota when I phoned through to her to cancel this appointment as well. She also suggested that I just bypass trying to get in on an appointment and just go straight to the hospital. After all, I'm probably already 16 weeks pregnant and considering my age, it is especially important to ensure I'm constantly monitored in case something crops up."

"That sounds wise. Why didn't we think of that sooner?"

"Because we didn't think I was pregnant for a long while; my period continued like clockwork and I had no symptoms except tiredness, which we blamed on you and your constant demands for access to my body." He grinned and pressed a kiss to her expanding abdomen as she stroked her fingers lightly through his hair. "Then when everything slowly started getting bigger, we figured I was just barely pregnant. Yet despite all this, the tests continued to show a negative result every time I took one and this also muddied the truth. But the faint fluttering we are both feeling is undeniable, and my doctor agrees that it is necessary to get a scan sooner verses later. Unfortunately for us, we've been absolutely slammed with work though, so the needed appointment hasn't happened."

"Well, at least the doctor is thinking. I know I'm not. I'm too distracted by all this creamy skin and the knowledge that there is most likely a tiny little Hotchner growing in there underneath all the creamy goodness I can see."

Emily smothered a laugh as Aaron started to talk baby-talk to her stomach.

_He really can be the most adorable thing...I don't care how manly he insists he is._

She slipped her hand back into his hair and closed her eyes.

_Hello little one. I've decided I don't care what the tests say...I'm just going to believe that you're real and living in there as you grow._

They both froze as a limb landed on the underside of her stomach near her belly button with solid authority.

"Did you..."

"Oh yes," she breathed in husky reply, suddenly too overcome by emotion to say anything else.

They waited to see if any more movements could be felt, but after several minutes passed with nothing more to show for it, Aaron climbed back up her body and they celebrated their new _confirmed_ knowledge with a deep kiss before they curled into each other for sleep.

"Can you imagine the conversations when this comes out?" he asked softly as she was drifting off.

She smiled sleepily. "Can you imagine the looks?"

"I'd like to say yes, but I just realised that my son is going to be very annoyed with us that we didn't tell him earlier."

"I'm sure he'll survive once we tell him he's getting his wish."

"I'm not sure that logic is going to fly so well with a five year old, but we can try."

"Well at least he doesn't hold grudges. JJ saw the test I had today before I hid it away, so she knows that I might be pregnant. And though I told her it wasn't any of her business, I don't think she was too happy about it and I _know_ that she'll keep coming at me until I fess up about it."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much; just dangle Will and Henry over her head and she'll forgive you. And don't feel pressured to tell her before we're ready for it to come out; it really isn't anyone's business until we say it is."

She smiled again. "That's what I was thinking as she stalked out in a huff. She actually reminded me of Jack when he's tired for a moment there."

Aaron laughed until tears ran down his face as he tried to smother the noise with only marginal success. "Oh, you should so totally tell her that and let me be there when you do so I can see the expression on her face. That's just priceless."

"I'm glad you like it; I wasn't enjoying it so much at the time."

"Don't worry so much love; she's your best friend but I'm your boss. She'll get over it when she realises why we needed to keep everything a secret like we did."

"I hope so, though now that we're discussing it, I'm thinking the lure of shopping for baby things and throwing me a baby shower is probably going to get them over this pretty quickly."

"Hmm, good point. We should probably think about telling them soon though. Your belly won't be flat for much longer."

"I'm going to ignore the reference to my expanding waistline because I'm too tired to do anything about it. I think going straight to the hospital when we get back, even before we pick up Jack and getting this confirmed without a doubt, would be a good start. Then we tell Jack and after that, tell the rest of the team. But I feel Jack has the right to know first, since it was his wish."

"I love the way you think."

"Oh goody, cause my brain just decided to shut down for the night. Nice to know my last thought was a good one."

"Want to know my last thought for the night as I'm lying here wrapped around the hottest woman in the world?"

"Sure," she said with a long, jaw-cracking yawn.

"My last thought is this; I love you Emily. You and this little one we've created between us."

She forced her eyes open to meet his as she replied with soft sincerity, "And I love you too Aaron; so, so much."

With a last, sweet kiss, they settled down for the night to sleep, secure in the knowledge that their child was safe between them.

**End**

**A/N: Short and sweet...watch this space cause there'll be another one coming shortly.**

**Please review and let me know what you think with the conveniently placed button right below this request. **


End file.
